Give it a Go
by LowBrown
Summary: Happy and Toby 'give it a go'
1. Drunk

Happy | Toby

"Drink" Happy pushed a new bottle of water across Toby's desk. A small groan escaped his mouth as the bottle bumped into his head and his phone echoed as a message came through. In hindsight resting his head on the desk probably wasn't the smartest decision. "Do I have to force feed you water now?" she demanded while tapping back a reply to Walter from Toby's phone.

"I would like that very much thank you" A sly grin crept out from the corners of his mouth as he momentarily raises his head from the desk to snatch his phone off her. She scoffs and walked off to her workshop.

Almost on queue toby jumps up to follow her out, immediately regretting it when his hangover hit him and he fell back into his chair. "You're an idiot you know that right?" Walking back into the room with a screwdriver Happy shoved him as she walked past. He let out a low laugh "Yes but I'm also a genius". She scoffed again "That much is debatable". Toby stood up again, this time successfully. He followed Happy out to the roof.

"I didn't realize I was so early" It was almost sunrise, Toby had been out drinking to celebrate their latest successful job. He had called Happy to get him from a club at half past 2. Not wanting to disappoint Walter he'd tossed up between Happy and Paige, Paige had Ralph to look after so obviously it was left to Happy. Toby was grateful for that, though he wouldn't admit it. "Yes, well the sun will be up soon and no doubt another job from Gallo so I suggest you finish that water and get some sleep" she coughed twice "A shower wouldn't go amiss either". Sniffing the shirt he was currently wearing made him gag. He agreed with her about the shower and other things. Toby turned to head downstairs and stumbled, he was clearly in no state to make the trip downstairs again by himself so Happy reluctantly put his arm around her shoulders.

They made it down the stairs without _too many_ issues_. _"Shower now!" she ordered and shoved him toward the bathroom. He let out a childish giggle when he reached the bathroom and closed the door. About five minutes Happy still hadn't heard the shower turn on so she assumed the drunken idiot was having trouble. She opened the door and couldn't help but laugh, Toby was curled up on the floor clutching a towel to his chest. "Oi genius, you're spooning a towel" She kicked him playfully in the ribs and pulled the towel from his grasp. He mumbled some gibberish and she rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do everything for you" Happy had already taken of his shirt and she was in the process of unbuttoning his trousers when Toby came to and whispered something about 'taking advantage of a drunk'.

"Get in the shower jerk"

"You smell drunk" Toby was mumbling things that obviously made more sense in his head.

"You _are_ drunk, get in the shower and sober up before I call Walter" Happy picked up her phone to show him that she wasn't messing around. Toby reached over to reclaim his property and Happy was caught off guard, she hadn't expected him to even try and put up a fight. Before she knew it he had kicked the phone down the hall and closed the door. Leaving the two of them in the bathroom, Toby was resting his arms on the ground, his body hovering just above hers.

"You look so beautiful" his words where honest but came out slurred because of his drunken state. He realised this and tried again, "Happy, shower with me".

She was confused at the sudden suggestions; she could practically taste the whiskey on his breath. "Excuse me".

"You are beautiful, and I know I smell like cheap whiskey" He stopped momentarily as Happy raised an eyebrow. "I want you, I want you, I know you think you aren't worthy of love and I know that even if you didn't think like that, I still wouldn't be good enough for you. But God Happy I would try. You know I have a way of self-destructing when I'm needed, but I know you have been here to help me get on track again, every, single, time. I need you Happy…" Toby trailed off, as though there was more he wanted to say but he was studying the situation first? Yes, he was studying the situation.

"Toby…I….We can't, it's just not professional. Even if this is what I need, we couldn't." she tried to get up momentarily panicked by the drunken man. He saw the panic and shifted his weight off her. "I'm sorry" He leaned back so that he was sitting against the wall. Happy's panic subsided when she relised Toby was no real threat, he really did care and even in his drunken state he made sense. She leaned forward and planted her lips on his.

The kiss was long, it was passionate, and it was everything it shouldn't have been for two people who _shouldn't._ It proved exactly what toby had just said, they both wanted this, they both needed this.

It was Toby who pulled away first, "Give it a go" he said with a wink and a look that was like a small puppy asking for a treat.

"I can't be a play thing for you Toby, don't start something you can't finish" she looked him in the eye "If I give this a go we aren't going to let this interfere with work, and don't expect all that lovey stuff because it's not going to happen".

"Yes to both" he pushed himself back from the wall so he was hovering over Happy on the cold bathroom tiles again. He engaged her in kisses again. More passionate and heated then any either had experienced before. Happy moved her hands to his waist and Toby gently leaned back to pull her onto his lap. They sat in the bathroom like that for a long time, Happy straddling Toby's shirtless figure, engrossed in passionate kisses. "You stink" Happy breathed between kisses.

A few seconds later Toby had picked up Happy and was stepping towards the shower. When the water started both were still partially dressed. The warm water was running down their bodies and their clothes clung to them, but their kisses only grew more passionate.

They only stopped to remove the rest of their clothing. Toby couldn't help but smile as Happy drew her attention back to him, she looked so beautiful with her hair matted to her face and the water running down her body. "You do the strangest things to me" he told her as he tangled his fingers together at the small of her back. He pulled her close and ran one hand up to the base of her neck "you deserve love" he kissed her slowly.

They finished up in the shower and Happy grabbed a towel, it was smart to have filled the bathroom cabinet with spare clothes, she would remember to thank Paige for insisting. "My shirt looks good on you" Toby said with a grin as he placed a single kiss on her neck. She smiled at the gesture and began to brush her teeth. When the pair had finished in the bathroom Happy took their wet clothes out to be dried before anyone noticed. Unfortunately Walter was already downstairs; apparently he had picked up her phone from the hallway because it was sitting on his desk when she walked past after ditching the clothes.

"Happy" Walter spoke deeply, it was his serious tone. She turned on her heel, ready for whatever was coming. "I'd appreciate it if the two of you would keep this" he gestured from her to the bathroom "To a minimum in the workplace again please."

With an embarrassed nod Happy agreed. "And Happy, be careful" She nodded again and Walter headed upstairs. He caught Toby as he was leaving the bathroom, Walter shoved him backwards. "Do Not Hurt Her" he spoke to Toby through gritted teeth. He was serious; there were few people that Walter cared for as much as his sister, Happy was one of them. "I don't intend to" was all Toby said as he walked out of the bathroom.

He walked passed Happy on his way out of the building, taking his hat off and placing it on her head.

_**- HEY! So I'm slowly getting around to fixing the chapters, as I wasn't happy with the way they flowed. Chapter one has been fixed. let me know what you think? Big thanks to Ashe-Simon for helping me out :)**_


	2. Home alone

Paige and Ralph had gone home for the day and Walter had taken Sylvester out to see the new 'Super Fun Guy' merch. Toby and Happy were left alone at the warehouse. Fine by them.

Happy was going over the new computer hard drive that she had been developing when soft music drifted through the warehouse. She knew at once that Toby was up to something. She laughed when he strolled in from another room. He was wearing the suit he had borrowed for their last job, minus the wine stained shirt. "Walter isn't the only one who can dance with a beautiful woman" he held out his hand "Care to dance?" Happy laughed again but took his hand and let herself be lead into the center of the room. Toby was an infinitely better dancer than Walter.

The unusual pair slow danced for what felt like hours, Toby occasionally taking the opportunity to grab Happy's bum, his hand swiftly being shoved away with a smirk. The second song ended and was quickly followed up by another, "for someone who doesn't think before he does or says anything, you've thought this through a fair bit" she raised her eyebrow as he blushed, his embarrassment made her smile.

"One can be quite romantic when they watch enough movies" the music began drifting off and slowly ended. "We are alone for the rest of the night, Walter and Sly are sleeping over with Ralph and Paige" the two were standing only inches apart, as though they were still dancing. "Is that so?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow and an inquisitive smile. "Indeed" he answered.

He kissed her again, "Times-a-wasting" he whispered in her ear. He followed that up with a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck. "Toby" Happy let out a tiny moan as he trailed more kisses down her collarbones. He picked her up and she wrapped her small legs around his waist and her arms linked around his neck. Toby took a few steps forward and pinned her against the wall, their kisses growing more intense and passionate.

As Happy moved her hands down to begin undoing Toby's belt they broke apart momentarily so Toby could remove her singlet and bra in return. He giggled a little when he saw the evidence of their last intimate encounter. Two dark bruises, one on either hip. Love -bites.

Toby's mouth found hers again, the exchange of rough kisses sent enough electricity through the room to power the warehouse for a year. A sly grin crept across his face, only for a second before his lips found Happy's breasts. The night was filled with sucking and kissing, the room was filled with moans of pleasure. The night was theirs. Happy was wilder than Toby could have ever imagined, and boy had he imagined. These were the moments he craved, the pair were completely comfortable with each other.

Needless to say when Walter and Sylvester arrived the next morning they were in for a surprise…


	3. The morning after

There were clothes strewn all over the place, a black bra hung from the scorpion sign, black panties lay on the floor close by. There were jeans on the stairs and shirts hooked to the corners of desks. How on earth had they managed this, thought Walter as he observed the setting.

"oh no, ew no, god no" Sylvester had taken longer to process the situation but realization hit him like a pile of bricks, if there were clothes down here…. Then Happy and Toby were undoubtedly naked, Sylvester panicked and hurried outside. "Sly just breathe, I'll come get you in a minute" Walter tried to reassure him and headed upstairs. He came to the apartment half of the building, knocking twice before cautiously opening the door.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms when he discovered the sleeping pair. Happy slowly began to stir, opening one eye first to take in the picture. Realizing that her employer was standing in front of her made her jolt awake. "Walter!" she shrieked "fucking turn around!" he obliged and she looked around for something to cover herself and Toby with. When she couldn't find anything she panicked. "I'll be outside" Walter closed the door behind himself and laughed as Happy was panicking in the next room.

She slapped Toby, he rolled off the couch, "Toby you idiot wake up, put some clothes on. Walter's outside". Naturally the only clothes toby could find were in the dirty washing basket, as disgusting as it was it had to be done. He pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a pair to Happy, unfortunately she didn't have any other clothes in the wash so she was left with Toby's jacket. She slipped it on and zipped it up, she cleared her throat.

"Walter?" she cautiously opened the door and he offered them their clothes from downstairs. "You owe Sylvester an apology" Happy cringed at the thought of Walter having seen her naked and Sylvester knowing about last night. "I told you to keep this out of the workplace" he looked accusingly at Happy. "Walt I-" Happy didn't have time to finish her sentence because Walter was already halfway down the stairs. Toby began to giggle uncontrollably, "What are you laughing at" she swatted his arm as he put his hands up in mock surrender "You're cute when you panic" he continued to laugh as Happy's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "You're also cute when you blush" she would have gone an even brighter shade of colour but Toby didn't notice because his hands had risen to cup her face as he pulled her in for a kiss.

When the pair eventually made it down stairs they were met by Sylvester, spray bottle and cloth in hand. "Ignorance is bliss Sylvester" Toby patted the anxious man on the back as he passed, trying not to explode in a fit of laughter again. Happy looked apologetically at him, "We…er…" she cleared her throat. "Toby's desk, the shower, the upstairs sofa…" she whispered the list to Sylvester before pointing to the wall behind him, she coughed to signal that he might also want to disinfect the wall. Or in Sylvester's anxious state 'burn' the wall. Happy apologised again before hurrying outside, "do you want a lift home?" she smiled gratefully before getting into the dirty pickup truck.

Most of the drive was spent in silence, until they stopped at an intersection and a huge grin became plastered on Toby's face. Happy groaned "What now?" Toby's grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of complete seriousness "Walter has seen you naked". Happy punched him in the arm, almost causing toby to lose control of the pickup "he's seen you too you know". "Yes, but now he knows who's bigger" he replied with a wink, "EW TOBY!"

**Please feel free to leave a Review, let me know what you've been liking and disliking and if there's anything you think I should change :) Thanks**


	4. An easy job

_Trigger warning: the 7th and 8th paragraphs might be a bit harsh. _

"Remind me again why we're doing this" Happy was trying on a short black cocktail dress, unlike the one Paige had worn to the Gala this dress had back (much to toby's dismay). "Because we are going undercover" Toby let out a slow whistle of appreciation for the figure hugging dress that Paige had insisted on Happy wearing. The dress had a plunging V-neckline emphasizing Happy's breasts perfectly, this alone made Toby hard. "First of all I don't see why Paige and Walter couldn't go undercover" she was picking at the short sleeves that hung loosely on her shoulders "and second of all, if we need to run there is no hope in this dress". Toby swatted her hands away from the frilled dress sleeves "First of all we can't let Paige and Walter have all the fun, and second of all if we end up running and the dress becomes an issue I will carry you" Happy snorted at the suggestion as though it was the most insane thing she had ever heard. Before she knew it Toby had run at her, he caught her off guard and easily threw her over his shoulder. She began swatting at his back and squealing at him to put her down throwing in some empty threats about breaking arms.

"Need I remind the two of you that this is a **big** job, that with bring us **big** money, I don't want the two of you slacking off" Walter was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, full military stance. "yes'ir" Toby dropped Happy and mock saluted Walter as he approached Paige, he mouthed a thank you to her and retrieved Happy's shoes. After all it was she who had put the idea in Walter's head and finally convinced him to let Happy and Toby go undercover for this job. A simple job, wander the cocktail party until they find the target, send him outside to Gallo and his men. Too easy. "You've got to be kidding me" Happy took the shiny black 6inch heels from Toby. "Looks like I'll definitely have to carry you" he said with a wink. Happy rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm, "Paige are these necessary?" She put the shoes on and stood up, equal to Toby's height, this made him uncomfortable. Paige smiled and tilted her head to the side, "the height isn't really, but they make your legs look amazing" Happy and Walter rolled their eyes and Toby took her hand "Not that they didn't look amazing already". "Ugh enough of the fluffy stuff can we go now?"

Cabe pulled up in their ride as they were exiting the warehouse "Walter no, you can't let Toby drive this". Cabe threw the keys to Toby as he got out of the car "Happy focus, I need you to focus" Walter opened the door for her and toby got in the driver side. "Dodge Challenger SRT8, Walter, Toby is a terrible driver". "I'm shocked, have you ever died while I've been driving?" Toby grinned at how uncomfortable happy looked in the passenger seat. "Hey, hey focus. You are undercover so please, stop acting like children" Happy slammed the door on Walter, mumbling something to herself about the fun police.

"Silver?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Signifies prestige and elegance" Toby replied "and so for a power couple like ourselves silver is the perfect colour". Happy snorted at the mention of a power couple. "I hate to crush your schoolboy dreams, but we are not prestigious or elegant and I'm not sure 'power couple' is the term to be used". "Who's joined the fun police now".

They pulled up out front of the mansion, "We are so not prepared for this" Happy whispered as they got out of the Challenger. Happy hated to be judged and this was just the group of people who were likely to do a lot of it. Toby took her hand in an attempt to calm her nerves, when this had no effect he pointed to a group of men in dark blue suits, "powerful and full of authority… or so they want you to think, look at their shoes. The suit might be the right colour but the shoes are cheap, thus leading us to believe that they are fake. I would say the group are , like their shoes, fake. Therefore having no grounds to judge you." Still Happy did not relax, "those men there" he pointed to three men huddled close together, not making eye contact with anyone else "their suits are a mixture of 'too big' and lets be honest, they look old. This leads us to believe that they want to be here to mingle with the rich people, but because of their unemployed status their invitations were 'lost in transit'. They will probably stand close to a large group and hope to blend in as they get their names checked off the list." Toby felt Happy slowly begin to relax, "this is fine for you, your suit fits and you have expensive shoes. What about me?" Toby smiled, he had been waiting to answer this question. "Well" he turned to stand in front of her, he took both her hands in his, "you are easily the most beautiful woman here when you are wearing combat boots, a leather jacket and jeans, so wearing a dress that shows what would normally be hidden from the rest of the world only makes you hotter" he kissed her and looked her in the eyes before whispering in her ear "none of these women have anything on you".

The pair made it into the mansion easily and had barely a second glance from the other guests. Well Toby barely got a second glance from the other guests, but he was right, Happy was easily the most beautiful woman there and everyone noticed. Toby instinctively wrapped his arm around Happy's waist as they passed through the crowd. While happy didn't have anxiety like Sylvester she felt uncomfortable in large crowds, having Toby close made her feel more at ease. "Shuffling feet, shifty hand movements, cheap shoes, this is our guy. Now don't make eye contact." Toby and Happy approached the man, only feet away but Toby stopped abruptly, concern flashed across his face and panic across Happy's. "What?" she whispered. "The idiot has a gun, who the hell brings a gun to a cocktail party" "someone who is expecting trouble, I got this, Toby I need you to slap me" shocked at the thought of hitting her he took a step back "you want me to what?" she rolled her eyes and took his hand "trust me okay, slap me, yell a few insults and walk away." Toby shook his head and she dropped his hand, "I have a plan, trust me" she mouthed to him and finally he understood.

"You bitch! And with him of all people! You disgust me!" his hand rose, ready to bring it down on her face he sent a million apologetic looks, it killed him to have to hit her. Her face stung and one tear escaped, she stared blankly back at the man in front of her. "Toby i-"she was cut off by the man running past her, Toby left the building to wait for her in the car. He began to shed silent tears, he would never forgive himself for hitting her, even if it was to protect their cover.

A soft hand on her shoulder sent shivers up Happy's spine "You look like you could do with a drink". This guy wasn't wasting any time, toby had barely been gone 12 seconds before this guy approached, thrusting a strong mix of Vodka and something else. Happy took a large gulp of the drink and coughed, 80/20 wasn't really a mix, and it might as well have been straight vodka. "Do you want to get out of here" he whispered , he grabbed at her waist and pulled her close. He had clearly had more to drink than she first guessed. "mhm" she nodded, trying to hide her queasiness. Happy let herself be lead out of the building she assumed he would lead her straight to his car and Gallo and his team would pounce. She couldn't have been more wrong, she was pinned against the wall and before she knew it the 'target' had his tongue down her throat. She squirmed but couldn't break free, he was easily 3 times her size and twice her weight, she only landed one good kick to his groin which caused him to loosen his grip on her and he stumbled to the ground.

Happy had removed one of her shoes and was about to bring the heel down on 'target's' head when her arm wag grabbed from someone behind her. "Hey, hey, hey" Toby's voice broke her rage and his hand slipped around her waist from behind. Gallo and his men surrounded the target and he was cuffed and dragged away. Happy turned around and rested her head on Toby's chest, "I'm so sorry, I should have known he would have tried something, I should have been waiting, I'm so sorry" he held her tight, one hand still around her waist holding her close to his body and the other holding her head to his chest. She nodded "it's okay" she shivered and Toby removed his jacket, he draped it over her shoulders. They drove back to Toby's apartment, ignoring the thousands of messages being received from Agent Gallo and the rest of the team.

**Constructive criticism would be appreciated and reviews again :) Also I've noticed less people reading the latest chapters. If I'm doing something wrong or different I would appreciate any help to fix it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	5. 2am

When Happy woke the heavy arms that she was beginning to get used to weren't wrapped around her waist. She sat up and took in her surroundings, there was no sunlight streaming through the window like usual, in fact the room was still dark. It couldn't have been later than 2am, where was Toby? She cautiously got out of the bed; the cold timber floors sent shivers up her spine. When they got back to Toby's apartment neither had felt like eating so they had gone straight to bed, neither had spoken since they left the mansion. Happy quietly padded around the apartment looking for the shrink, he always looked out for everyone else, reading their body language and talking them out of their dark patches. Happy was completely out of her depth when it came to helping him.

She was startled by a cough to her right; Toby was on the small apartment balcony, beer in hand. Happy took a few tentative steps outside, "Toby?" He was leaning on the balcony, eyes fixed on the road below. "Toby what's wrong?" Happy took the bottle from his hand and downed the rest of it in one gulp. "Before yesterday I have never directly been the cause of your pain" his voice came out hoarse and the last word got caught in his throat. Happy now understood what was troubling the shrink; she placed a comforting hand on his cheek, a gesture that she was only familiar with trough Toby. "Toby listen to me, what happened was to save our cover. Do you understand? He would have shot us, but he didn't Okay? We are both still here" He looked up from the road; it was the first time either had made eye contact since he hit her. "Toby I'm fine, you're fine. Were both fine" she smiled reassuringly and placed a kiss on his other cheek, a sad salty tear met with her lips and she felt him shiver.

"I swear Happy I'll never hit you again". She nodded and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, he leaned his forehead on hers "It's okay, I know". They stayed like that for a long time. The cool 2am air surrounded them; they weren't bothered by the occasional siren, neither wanted to remove themself from the balcony, so there they stood until the sun rose.

**_Okay so I feel like this is where Toby's head would be at if he ever hurt Happy, intentionally or otherwise. Let me know what you think :)_**


	6. Master manipulator

"Pay up sunshine" Happy held her hand out to receive yet another 50 from her behaviorist counterpart. Sylvester and Ralph were playing chess and Ralph had won his 4th game in a row, Toby handed over the cash in disbelief. "Happy I would appreciate if we didn't bet on my son" Paige descended the stairs closely followed by Walter. "It's just a bit of fun" Happy accepted another 50 from Toby as Ralph one yet another game. "Yes but its teaching him bad habits, and he should be at school. Come on Ralph get your backpack" she smiled sweetly at Happy when her face fell, she wouldn't be taking any more money from Toby. "Come on you two I'm sure you'll find something to do" Toby winked at Happy and she let a smirk creep onto her face. "NO No no" Sylvester jumped up waving his hands around in a panic. Happy and Toby began to laugh hysterically.

Happy had taken Toby's money and gone back to her garage, quietly tinkering with the wiring of her new project motorcycle. It had taken her a long time to get her hands on a 1956 Triumph Thunderbird in such good condition. She was startled by a pair of hands lightly resting on her hips Toby chuckled softly behind her, he planted a kiss on her neck before coming around the opposite side of the bike. "Whatcha doing?" He picked up a wrench that was quickly knocked out of his hands, "No." Everyone knew it was best not to mess with Happy when she was focused on a project, but Toby couldn't help it, he loved watching her get a little mad.

Toby watched her work on the motorcycle for a long time. He loved seeing the corner of her mouth curve up when she successfully fixed something, and he loved how her she crinkled her nose if something didn't work. Deep down Happy loved having someone around to watch her work, it made her feel good.

"Did you want something?" Happy looked up from her work and noticed Toby still watching her. "My money back" Toby smiled in reply, she knew that wasn't why he had sat in her garage watching her work for the last two hours, but she didn't mind. "I'm not going to _give_ it back, if that's what you're asking" she put her tools down she walked across the garage and took a seat on the bench top. "You'll either have to earn it, or win it" a cheeky grin was plastered on her face which made Toby groan. "I love a woman in charge" he eagerly got up, assuming sexual favors would be part of her plan. "What did you have in mind?" he raised an eyebrow with the question.

"What do you think, dummy" she grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him over in front of her. She kissed him roughly, and pinned him in place with her thighs. Toby moaned her name twice in the short few minutes that he was under her spell. Happy pulled away from him and got up with a grin. "I bet you couldnt keep your hands off me for the rest of the day" she called out to him from the main part of the warehouse. She heard him groan with frustration in the garage and thought she would die from laughter. Happy was truly evil when she wanted to be.

**A more light-hearted chapter than the last two. Let me know what you think :)**


	7. The end result

He definitely gets points for effort, it had been nearly 8 hours since Happy had made the bet with Toby and he was obviously struggling. Paige had approached Happy before she left to get Ralph from school; she asked what was up with Toby. Happy had laughed and Paige left, deciding that she didn't need details. Happy decided to challenge Toby with this one; she sent him a few risqué texts and whispered inappropriate things to the behaviorist as she passed by.

It was driving him insane, the whispers, risqué texts; she even winked at him a few times. He knew she would have been open to fooling around, regardless of the bet. So he could have easily dropped it and they would go somewhere private to fool around, but he wanted his money back. So he ignored the messages and refused to make eye contact with the mechanic.

It was quarter to twelve and Happy was sitting at home; she was watching some shitty drama show and thinking about how she was about to lose the same $250 she had won that day. She was brought back from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Toby-"she was interrupted by his lips roughly meeting hers. Toby pushed her back into her apartment and pinned her up to the wall. His hands slid up the outside of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're evil" his hot breath tickled her ear and she grinned "you love it" she whispered back. Her cheeky grin alone was enough to make him moan.

Toby was thankful for his choice of timing, Happy was ready for bed, wearing only black underwear and an oversized t-shirt. She took charge of the situation for the second time that day. Slowly uncurling her legs from his waist she shoved him to the couch. The air around them seemed to buzz. Sweat gleamed on their skin. Toby loved dominant Happy, but somewhere in between the couch and the bedroom he took over. He led the kissing, biting and everything in between.

"Happy" Toby breathed after a while. "You are crazy and amazing" he was panting, but adamant on finishing his sentence. Happy smiled "continue" she liked where this was going. "You have a way with machines; you can fix things that appear to be beyond repairable. And I can't get enough of you". She nodded at his little outburst of love and appreciation before she began to laugh. "You suck up. Your watch is at least five minutes fast. You're not getting your money" her laughter turned into hysterics. She pushed herself off the bed and grabbed his hand, "round two?" he questioned as she led him to the shower.


	8. The falls

"If you continue to make horrendous lovey eyes at me, I swear I'll poke them both out" Happy was in the kitchen when Toby emerged from her bedroom. She was busy making coffee when she turned to see him staring at her. He grinned when she threw a magazine at him. "Now now my dear, don't be so high strung, they were horrendous eyes of lust" he winked before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Walter texted, we have the day off" Happy passed her phone to Toby to read. "I wonder why..." he swapped the phone for a cup of coffee. He instantly spat out the mouthful of scalding coffee. "Where's the sugar?" Happy made a face but pointed to the cupboard. "Paige wanted to take Ralph to the beach; Walter made some excuse to tag along. And Sylvester has to run some tests on Walter's mouse." Toby nodded while stirring the sugar into his coffee.

"So what is our plan for the day malady?" Toby dodged Happy's playful swat, spilling his finally perfect coffee down the front of his shirt. "Fuck" he tore off his shirt and threw it at Happy, who was laughing hysterically. "It looks like I'm doing a load of washing" she rolled her eyes and put his shirt in her laundry basket. Toby followed her downstairs to the communal laundry. He still wasn't wearing a shirt but his jeans were hanging low on his hips. Happy loved that.

Toby watched as Happy tried to hide her sneaking gazes, he winked and closed the distance between them in less than two strides. "Oh Toby" she rolled her eyes "I'm all for the kinky stuff, but not in a communal laundry" she dodged his kiss and handed him the basket "be useful" she said with a wink and jumped up to sit on a machine.

"Do you want to do something silly?" Toby had finished putting the washing in the machine and the small room was filled with the soft hum of the machine filling with water. "Sillier than sex in a laundry?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at the behaviorist who clearly had a plan. "Yes" Toby winked and took her hand; he ran practically dragging her to his pickup that was still parked next to her bike out the front of the building. Happy giggled softly to herself as he shoved her to the passenger side of the pickup and he threw himself into the driver seat.

Happy spent the next two hours guessing where Toby was taking them, she was totally stumped. He parked the pickup at a trailhead and got out. Toby grabbed a crumpled t-shirt from the back of the truck and pulled it over his head. "Come on" He grinned and threw a bottle of water at Happy before getting his own, locking the truck and setting off down the track.

"Toby what the hell!" They had hiked about 2 miles east of the Sespe River before Toby stopped. "We have one day off in god knows how long and you decide we will go for a nice long fucking bushwalk!" Happy had enough and sat down on a rock, the tree overhead was swaying slowly, surrounding them in a cool breeze. Toby pouted and took her hands, "would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" Happy snorted "I'd like to see you try". He smiled and pulled her to her feet, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before dragging her down the track again.

They descended a giant set of rock walls and hiked for another mile before finally coming out to a clearing. "Wow" Happy was astonished, the view was breathtaking. They were standing on rock and there was a huge void in front of them, a 70 foot drop down to a pool of freshwater. "You like?" Toby had taken off his shirt and shoes. "It's beautiful" She nodded. "You coming?" Toby had stripped down to just his underwear and was waiting for Happy to do the same. "You're insane" Happy was shaking her head and Toby shrugged. "Suit yourself "he took about eight steps back and launched himself off the edge. Happy's jaw dropped and she rushed to the edge to see the cannonball splash from the behaviourist.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" she yelled at him when swam to the edge of the water where he began to climb back up to meet her. "Shut up and jump" Toby was grinning at Happy's jitteriness. "It's safe, I swear" Happy nodded tentatively, Toby grinned and she decided she would jump. Happy stripped off and cautiously moved to the edge. "I didn't know that scorpion's mechanical prodigy was afraid of anything" he made a snarky comment as she stepped away from the side and took his hand. "I'm not, I just don't believe in possibly killing myself for the adrenalin rush" she smiled and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he too was smiling. Eight coordinated steps later they were launching themselves hand in hand over the side of a rock. The cool afternoon air swirled around them as they fell 70 feet.

**Apologise to anyone who has been to Tar creek falls, I wrote this from a zillion explanations and photos so I'm not sure how accurate I am. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for continuing to read :) xx**

**- HEY! So I'm slowly getting around to fixing the chapters, as I wasn't happy with the way they flowed. Chapter one has been fixed. let me know what you think? Big thanks to Ashe-Simon for helping me out :)**


	9. Satellites

The afternoon air had a cold chill to it and the water was practically freezing, the pair were stretched across the cool rocks staring up at the stars. They had decided to stay for longer, despite the sky growing rapidly darker until they were left with only the moonlight. A gentle mist had surrounded them which Toby had commented looked eerie.

"What's wrong?" Toby had turned his head his head so he could see the mechanic who was lying 2 feet away and staring at the stars. "Huh?" she didn't take her eyes off the vast sky in front of her but she cocked her eyebrow at the question. "The stars, you're counting them. But your breathing is shallow. Are you practising breathing exercises?" Toby had propped his head up on his arm and was waiting for a reply. Happy shook her head and her eyes snapped to Toby's direction but relaxed at his puzzled look "I'm thinking". He nodded "May I ask what about?"

"I've hacked at least 15 of the satellites up there" She pointed to a cluster of smaller, duller stars. Toby chuckled "That's what you've spent the last hour thinking about?" Happy shook her head and Toby lay back down again.

"Why are we always made to feel so inadequate?" Happy had lifted herself into a sitting position and looked over at Toby. "You feel inadequate?" Toby sat up to look at happy, she nodded slowly. "It's not an emotional thing. I'm not getting all EQ. I just don't understand why people will make other people feel like shit. Are we not all fighting the same demons?"

Happy looked so defeated and Toby knew exactly how she was feeling. He shuffled over so he was sitting directly in front of her and he took one of her hands. "I don't have a good answer for you it's just how humans are. It's what we feel we have to do to survive." Happy tilted her head at his response; she understood what he was saying but she didn't like it. "I love you" he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. He lay down and pulled her onto his chest so she was laying on him but they could both see the sky.

"So which satellites have you hacked?"

_**Okie Dokie, so this one was really short and I apologise for that, it should be longer given the time I've had to write it. Let me know your thoughts on it. Any suggestions for the next few chapters? **_


	10. A close call for Toby

_A close call for toby makes happy spiral out of control *Emotions are pathetic, they make you weak, and they cloud your judgment of simple situations* _

**_ "Happy…hey Happy look at me, we're fine. Everyone is here okay. Breath…hey we're all here"_** Toby's hands were cupping Happy's face, his thumbs were moving slowly in a circular motion on her jaw. His hands were soothing her hot skin; she was clearly very shaken up.

**_"NO"_** Happy shoved his hands away. The tears welling in her eyes were stinging and she turned around so as not to let him see her cry. **_"YOU COULD HAVE DIED TOBY!"_**Happy's voice was shrill, her scream stung Toby's ears.

**_"Shh… Happy I'm here okay, I'm fine"_** he was whispering lowly enough for her to hear but quiet enough for her to find comforting. Slowly he brought his hand up to meet her wrist which was hanging loosely at her side. Happy was shaking which scared Toby, the only time he had ever seen her shake was with anger. Not fear or pain.

He didn't know what to do or say to calm her so he stood in what Paige called the 'family room' holding Happy's wrist for what could have been hours but was more likely to have only been about 5 minutes.

**_"Every person in my life that I thought I could rely on has left me Toby. So when you come along and promise not to desert me, I'm going to be skeptical. You could have died Toby! You promised not to leave me but you almost died! What am I supposed to do without you? I don't want to go back to that"_** Happy's face was streaked with tears and her eyes were a dark bloodshot red. She had reclaimed her wrist but was holding Toby's hand tightly.

**_"I'm so sorry Happy…Okay. But I'm fine and I'm here… Okay. I'm not leaving you" _**Happy nodded and let herself be pulled into Toby's embrace. He hugged her tightly to let her know that he had no intentions of leaving her. Toby pulled the mechanic to the sofa and lay down; he swiftly tucked his arm around her waist as she lay her head on his shoulder. **_"I swear I'm not going anywhere"_** He whispered into her hair and felt a faint nod in response. Happy was asleep within moments. Unsure of whether he should clean the cut above his right eyebrow or ignore the pain, he softly ran his hands through Happy's hair to distract himself. He too was asleep within moments.

Whether he realised it or not, Toby had become Happy's whole world. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

_This chapter was based on the Quintis fic Challenge week 1 prompt . Let me know what you thought :)_


	11. Fruitloops

After the team got back from Bosnia Toby insisted on Happy having her ankle checked out by a proper doctor. Whilst she refused Toby's company Sylvester insisted on Paige accompanying her so she could ensure Happy followed doctors orders. The doctor diagnosed (as Toby predicted) that it was a mild sprain but the cut was in the early stages of infection, he prescribed a cream, a round of antibiotics and a tetanus shot. He ordered her to stay off her ankle for at least a week and (as once again predicted) Paige insisted she take the week of work.

Whilst she objected to the babying of the team Happy agreed to stay at Toby's apartment for the week - her apartment was on the 5th floor of an old building in which the elevator did not work as opposed to Toby's 3rd floor apartment of a new building with a working elevator and cable. This was more efficient.

Happy had spent most of the week watching cable during the day and versing Toby in whatever Xbox game they felt like at night - she was a better driver, thriving in car racing games. While Toby was better with guns, he was surprisingly better at Call of Duty and similar - they had gone through countless cartons of cheap beer.

Walter had called Toby early on Thursday morning because they had a job that just could not wait. Toby had been sleeping on the couch - Happy in his bed - so he was able to leave quickly and quietly without waking her. The job had been important but was done quickly and as there's as nothing else lined up everyone went home. Toby was surprised when he arrived back at his apartment to find the TV on but no Happy.

"Physically impaired mechanic, where are you?" He moved silently around the apartment rustling a bag of take-out as though Happy were a dog and would come running. He heard a soft whimper as he approached the bathroom, cautiously he opened the door. What he saw when he opened the door came as a complete shock, Happy was sitting in the bath whimpering into a bowl of fruitloops. With absolutely no idea what was wrong or how to approach the situation Toby knelt beside the bath and pulled a strand of hair away from the mechanics face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as she slowly tilted her head to look at him. "They killed her" she whimpered before taking another mouthful of sugary cereal. Toby gave her a quizzical look "who?"

She held out the bowl and he refilled it with cereal, "... They stabbed her... Robb Stark's wife, it was supposed to be happy, but they killed everyone" Happy was shaking her head slowly and Toby began to laugh. "You watched The Red Wedding?" She was chewing slowly and nodding her head slower. Toby was laughing but reached out and put a soft hand on her back, "I'm sorry that you weren't prepared for that episode, but to be fair what we're you expecting?"

Happy shivered at his touch and glared at him but continued to munch on the cereal. "I've replaced our beer and we have take-out. Do you think you can watch the rest of the show?" He was grinning and Happy really did want to watch the rest of the show. "I need a towel"

**This was based on quintisficchallenge week 2 prompt. Sorry it's late. Please review :)**


	12. Pot and Pizza

**_Theres drugs in this chapter, so don't be alarmed. IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW. I pretty much live for your reviews (and other fic's)_**

_"Pot?"_ Happy looked at Toby in disbelief as he opened his hand, revealing the joint and a black lighter. His grin widened as she took the joint, _"You said if I won, the next activity would be my choice. I won and this is my chosen activity." _

They were sitting on the warehouse roof; it had been a long and uneventful week, mostly filled with made up games and stupid bets. Paige had decided that -to save Toby's wallet- none of the bets were to involve money, so instead they would bet with their personal services - nothing overly dirty- and little things like cooking and cleanup or completing reports. The bet that Toby was referring to involved only himself and Happy, she had bet that he wouldn't be able to change the pistons of the car engine she had been working on unassisted. To her surprise he had managed easily.

_"When I said you could chose the activity I hadn't expected it to involve getting high"_ They were sitting on the gravel and Toby shuffled closer to Happy. _"I thought you had learned to expect the unexpected from me" _he winked and Happy nodded in agreement, she hadn't expected him to take her to a waterfall either. Happy placed the joint between her lips and motioned for Toby to light it. She inhaled deeply and passed it to Toby as she slowly exhaled. _"Should I even ask where you got this from?" _she raised a brow with the question but Toby's grin told her it didn't matter.

_"I bet you didn't even bring food up here, and I'm cold_" Happy whined as she received the drug again. _"Oh my dear do you not know me at all"_ Toby answered in a sing-song tone, he hopped up and jogged over to the barbeque. He lifted the lid revealing a box of biscuits and a bag of chips. Throwing them at Happy rather than to her, he bent down to grab a blanket from underneath the gas bottles. The behaviorist draped the blanket over Happy's shoulders before taking another draw; he lay down and munched on a biscuit.

They were on their second joint before Toby began mumbling about how sexy and badass he found Happy. _"You're like one of those heroines in the movies, all like super badass and sexy. Kicking ass and being sexy. They should give you a TV show, where you run around kicking ass. I'd watch that. I'd even fund that show. We could call it 'Happy ass Kicker' AHHAHAHAH. Get it, because your name is Happy, but it would sound like you're happy about kicking ass."_ Happy laughed along with the behaviorist and his crazy idea.

_"I'm not sure if people would want to watch a show with an angry mechanic who almost makes a nuclear power plant explode"_ she took another biscuit and munched thoughtfully, _"However, a behaviorist who kicks ass at a poker table, before getting his ass kicked because of his smart ass personality. That is something I can see people watching" _she grinned cheekily at him as he feigned hurt. _"Only if the person kicking his ass was an angry mechanic who happens to also be sexy and badass"_ he replied.

_"Toobbyyy"_ Happy pouted and rolled onto her stomach so she could look him in the eye, _"I want pizza"_ her pout grew when he rolled his eyes at her whine. _"Fine but if Walter asks, the pot was your idea"_ Toby winked and quickly kissed Happy before she had a chance to argue. He pulled out his phone and quickly called the pizza place, he then hacked their system to put their order first on their list, shortening their waiting time. _"Why is it my idea to do drugs?"_ Happy questioned when Toby lay down next to her again. _"Because Walter doesn't stay mad at you, whatever history the two of you have it prevents him from being angry with you"_ Happy nodded thoughtfully and turned away. Toby had asked a question without even having to. He wanted to know what the history between Walter and Happy was.

_"We fucked" _she didn't see any point in sugar coating it, unfortunately Toby wished she had. He choked on the biscuit that he'd just taken a bite of. _"It was nothing serious, it didn't mean anything"_ Happy shrugged and continued _"neither of us were in a good place at the time, it's sad really. I needed to feel wanted and he just needed to feel." _Toby wasn't talking, just staring at the sky and nodding. Happy was shocked at his lack of words, _"are you mad?"_ she questioned. Toby thought for a moment before shaking his head. _"I think I'm surprised. I know I'm not shocked. I don't know why I would be mad. I think I'm surprised". _

_"We both regretted it afterward. We agreed that it was more of an experiment than anything else and we haven't mentioned it since" _Happy had seen Toby's head fall when she explained their reasons for sleeping together, she also saw that he relaxed again when she mentioned that it had been a mistake.

Toby understood the hurt that both Happy and Walter must have been feeling, he couldn't be mad. He was disappointed that there was a time when Happy needed comfort and instead of finding it in people, she attempted to find it in sex. He was disappointed that there was a time when Happy needed what they had now – a relationship where both people were on even ground, best friends and enemies – and he was preparing to marry someone who never even loved him.

He hadn't noticed the tiny mechanic staring at him while he was so deep in thought, he smiled sheepishly at her. "D_oes Paige know?"_ he questioned and Happy shook her head, looking at the ground. She was embarrassed of the situation and Toby could see that. He took her and they walked over to the edge of the roof, looking out at the dim lights of the high-rise buildings all around them.

_"TOBY!"_ Paige called out from downstairs. _"Ah the pizza, take a seat m'lady"_ Toby rushed over to the little white table and pulled a seat out, gesturing for Happy to sit. She rolled her eyes at his use of 'm'lady' again. _"Be right back"_ he kissed her before sprinting downstairs.


	13. Lunch

_ "What's wrong with you?"_ Happy repositioned herself so she was straddling Toby's shirtless torso, she leant over so she could place a kiss on his lips (a kiss that wasn't quickly returned). She pulled the bed sheets over her head and they formed a dark grey satin dome over the couple. _"I'm not going to spend the day guessing"_ Happy warned as she kissed the scruff on Toby's jawline.

_"Ryan texted, it appears that he would like to have lunch with you today"_ Toby huffed before sliding out from underneath her and heading to the bathroom.

Ryan was Happy's ex, he wasn't a genius, but he was a mechanic. He worked with machines so he had a one up on Toby already. Granted Happy and Toby were in a relationship now but that didn't stop him from worrying she would go back to her ex. That was, after all, one of the reasons his fiancé had left him (as well as the gambling).

Confused Happy shoved the sheets out of the way and rolled to Toby's side of the bed where both phones were on charge. She tapped the home button and her phone screen lit up, sure enough in front of the picture of herself and Toby sleeping on the couch –a photo that Paige had taken on a night where everyone had had too much to drink- there was a message from Ryan Ewan -the infamous ex- asking to have lunch.

Happy sighed and dropped the phone back on the bedside table before hopping up and shuffling over to the bathroom. _"Now, Tobias. You wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?"_ her tone was playful and she hoped Toby caught it. _"Not at all my dear" _Happy rolled her eyes at the man behind the bathroom door.

_"_So_ why did you get shitty when you saw the message?" _Happy shot him a questioning glance as Toby exited the bathroom and leaned on the door jam. _"I did not 'get shitty' thank you very much. I saw the message, I told you about the message, and I went to pee" _Toby was raising his voice and Happy wanted to calm him, she grabbed the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulled him with her to the bed. She shoved him down on the bed and lay on top of him. _"I'm your girlfriend dumbass. I'm not having lunch with him, I'm having lunch with you, and dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow morning. I'm not leaving you, idiot."_ She laughed at his growing grin and began kissing his neck, _"but it's your shout for lunch" _she whispered when her kisses neared his ear.


	14. Money Sharks

_"You look…" _Toby's jaw nearly hit the ground when Happy emerged from the bathroom. Her dark hair was pulled to one side and danced on her shoulder. She had opted for a black tank that was so tight Toby wondered if she could breathe and her black skinny jeans were much the same. Toby smiled when he saw her signature black combat boots had finished off her outfit.

_"Continue that sentence shrink, I dare you"_ She flashed him a wicked smile before reaching across the bed to pick up her phone – I'd like to make note that her 'reaching over the bed' was purely so Toby could watch her ass, as per usual - and Toby's wallet.

_"Oh I think you know how that sentence ends"_ a sudden intake of breath when Happy had reached over meant that his voice was suddenly higher. Happy flashed him another wicked smile before reaching her hand into his pocket and retrieving the car keys.

_"Come on loser." _Happy was halfway down the hall and Toby was still in the bedroom doorway. He loved watching her walk.

The car ride was pleasant, as always Toby blasted the music while Happy drove like the Monte Carlo was a rally car. _"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you drive?"_ Toby had to yell over the screech of tires and the blaring music. _"Only every other day"_ Happy yelled back.

_"I cannot believe that all the crazy driving and you only hit 15 garbage cans" _Toby got out of the car to inspect the damage to the front of his car, he chuckled when there wasn't any. _"It's not my fault your car is hard on steering."_ Happy mumbled as she locked the car. _"It's never been a problem for me"_ Toby whispered as he approached Happy's side, linking his arm around her waist. _"_That's_ because you drive too slowly" _Happy mumbled again as Toby kissed her forehead.

They followed a large crowd into the dimly lit bar, the music was too loud, the alcohol was too strong and everything smelt like cheap cigarettes. Just the way Toby liked it. _"Oi knucklehead, go get us some drinks, I'll be right back"_ Happy yelled above the music before heading off to the bathroom.

Toby forced his way through the growing crowd until he reached the bar, _"hey Toby what can I get you?"_ the blond barmaid asked as soon as he took a seat. She was pretty, her long blond hair was pulled up to a high ponytail, she wore a dark red lipstick and a chunky necklace to match. Her corset type singlet was at least 3 sizes too small and her breasts were nearly popping out. She was the regular barmaid, but he could never remember her name. He ordered two strange vodka concoctions and waited for Happy to come back.

A rough hand slapped his back making Toby jump, _"Some pretty girl you got there" _the owner of the rough handed slap had an even rougher voice. Toby recognized the voice immediately and was glad that Happy was still in the bathroom. _"Oi Curtis, I'm talking to you"_ the money shark with the rough voice snarled again, this time only inches from Toby's ear.

_"I had noticed"_ Toby muttered in reply, the money shark took a seat next to him and grabbed at Toby's collar. _"So when someone is talking to you, its common courtesy to reply"_ the shark growled.

_"Not if I'm ignoring you"_

_"Smart ass piece of shi-"_

_"Hey! Take it outside!" _the pretty blond barmaid yelled as the sharks fist collided with Toby's chin. _"With pleasure"_ the shark snarled as he slid out of the barstool, he grabbed Toby's jacket collar and dragged him to the door. He shoved Toby through the door first, the hardwood collided with his nose and toby let out a yelp of pain.

When Happy finally got to the bar, the blond barmaid motioned to the door _"He's outside." _Right on queue a loud crash boomed over the blaring music, _"Jesus Christ Toby"_ Happy swore before sprinting outside.

_"Now, where's my money? Or do I have to hit you again?"_ the shark didn't even give him time to reply before he planted his fist in Toby's side. There was an unmistakable crunch of a rib breaking and Toby doubled over in pain.

Toby didn't see what happened next but he could hear it. It involved a lot of swearing and grunts of pain and what he swore was a whimper of surrender. _"See Toby this is why we can't have nice things" _Happy maneuvered one bruised hand under Toby's arm and pulled him to his feet. She slipped herself under his arm on the opposite side of his now cracked rib and braced herself to take the brunt of his weight. They stepped over the money shark who was lying unconscious on the cold ground in front of them and shuffled to the car. _"One foot in front of the other, idiot"_ Happy muttered as Toby tripped and nearly sent them flying across the pavement.

Happy dumped the behaviorist in the front seat and jogged around to the driver side of the car. _"This is becoming a regular occurrence. Me saving your stupid ass"_ She smiled when Toby tried to laugh but winced in pain. _"And I'm very grateful, but please drive nicely. I'm in a lot of pain here"_ his eyes fluttered closed as he tried to reposition himself.

They drove in silence; Happy's bruised knuckles clutching the steering wheel and Toby clutching his side. _"Sorry to ruin your night" _Toby whispered because it hurt too much to talk, he moved his free hand to rest on Happy's thigh. She looked down at it briefly before returning her eyes to the road. _"Are you kidding, saving your stupid ass from money sharks and driving you to emergency is my dream date" _she grinned, but Toby had passed out.


End file.
